IT'S ALIVE!
by blackwingsgreeneyes
Summary: Falling in love with one of Shinra's human-made experiments wasn't one of the wisest choices Izaya's had to make in his life.


**Hmm...this story was originally suppose to be some long Halloween one-shot but I couldn't finish it in time. So I'll just upload this for now and see how it goes. Hopefully, this story won't be so long. I don't need more stress in my life! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara and nor will I ever will.**

* * *

><p>On the very top of a tall and deserted hill was a scientist, laughing maniacally as lighting continue to struck the freezing windy night.<p>

In a large medieval castle, resided a young man, no older than nineteen. His gloved hands were working in quick movements; pulling a variety of switches and buttons, looking at charts and data, smiling brightly when he like the results he saw. The moon's light illuminated on his glasses, and with the wide smile that threatened to split his face in half, he was truly given the image of a mad evil scientist conducting malevolent and illegal experiments.

A particular lighting stuck the night that was as loud as a bomb, powerful enough to be burning an entire town. Yet, the young brunet saw it as an opportunity to pull a large specific lever on one of the many large contraptions in his lab. The powerful lighting was soon being absorbed by gigantic circular objects that were made of metal, ending in rod-shaped poles. The poles immediately turned bright with a bluish light, making electrifying noises and loud annoying buzzing.

Leather boots squeaked as they smashed against the hard concrete floors. A long white trench coat swished side to side as the young scientist began to practically sprint between different machineries, satisfied with what he hoped was going to come next.

With an excited and cheerful voice, he called out to his assistant who looked mundane standing near a large table made of the same parts of the machines surrounding them. The table was floating, unable to touch the floor due to the thick chains that were connected to the high ceilings. A pure white blanket was spread on the table, hiding what was underneath from curious eyes.

"Celty, my darling," he yelled, "Pull the chains!"

Obeying his orders, the beautiful woman grabbed the chains near her, pulling and tugging on them with abnormal strength; teal colored eyes appeared concentrated at the task in hand, her short black dress rising upwards with each bend of her body as she tugged, long wavy brown hair occupying her vision.

The floating table rose higher and higher with each pull of the chains until it could no longer be seen, finally revealed to the night's sky and its furious lightning bolts. The window on the ceiling was wide opened, to have the table come and go as the scientist liked.

"Celty, what strength you have! You were so beautiful bending your body like that~ Were you finally trying to seduce me?" The bespectacled man grinned like a fool on the other side of the large room, happily allowing his love for the female to overtake his emotions.

Celty frowned at this. She began to make hand gestures with her hands, communicating with sign language. Being born mute was troublesome sometimes…

[No, I was not! Stop putting ridiculous ideas into your head.]

"Eh…? But I love you so much, Celty!"

[You're such a handful, Shinra.]

"I am so happy to be the one to always be occupying your time like this," Shinra was blushing a rosy pink, a wide cherrful smile still plastered on his face, "and you live here! So I know I'm the only man in your lif-" he was cut off when another loud lighting stuck. He gasped.

"My love, lower the chains!"

_Yes, master._ Celty smiled, feeling she was getting more in character when a servant usually followed their boss's orders in those old shows. She giggled to herself.

The chains rattled with each time the table lowered. Shinra's eyes stared at the table very anticipated. The window from the ceiling closed itself, blocking some of the loud noises outside. Celty seized her movements when the metal table was fully inside located in the middle of the room. Her eyes glanced expectantly to her housemate, wondering what thoughts were going on in his head when she saw him smile like a child who just received a sugary sweet.

The scientist leisurely walked toward the table yet was extremely eager. A gloved hand hesitantly touched the white blanket, ready to pull it off when another hand; much paler, caught his wrist.

[Are you sure you want to do this?] His assistant gave him a worry look. [I know you've had your share of failed experiments and I don't want you to feel disappointed if this one doesn't work out either…]

Shinra blinked, caught off guard by her rare concerns. He glanced over his shoulder to give her a reassuringly smile. "It;s okay, my sweet," the bespectacled man said, "If this fails then we just keep trying and trying until we get it right."

Unsurprised by his will, Celty patted his head, smiling softly as well. [You're growing up, kid. That's great.]

Shinra immediately pouted, the atmosphere changing from serious to jokingly. "Age is just a number! You being three years older than me doesn't make our love forbidden! It's so sad! Sad, I tell you! Unrequited love is one of the most pain fullest experience's a man can have! You've tempt me and slowly crawled your way into my heart only to reject me? It's not fair! This is madnes-! Ow! Ow! That hurts! Ow! Stop jabbing my in the stomach! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Ow! Geez, this love is so painful! It hurts so good!" Celty sighed at his antics.

Regaining his composure, Shinra turned towards the table, reached out his hand, and pulled off the blanket in one swift move. His eyes examined his experiment, searching for any signs of life.

Under the blanket was a figure; more specifically a man. Celty's breath was taken away at the sight of him, amazed at how someone as young as Shinra was able to create something so amazing with his own two hands. Unlike most living beings, this experiment was never once alive. Its skin was made of those of dead bodies, it's organs from people who've died of natural causes, and Shinra wasn't evil enough to actually kill someone. In the scientist's eyes, his experiment was perfect in every way. It's taken him long periods of time to make an experiment so scientifically perfect. In fact, he would look through photos of those he considered beautiful and breathtakingly handsome, thinking over which ones were more suited for his experiment. In the end, he decided to do a man.

The man was the polar opposite of its creator.

For one thing, he was tall with creamy colored skin. He was fully naked, revealing his abdomen that was well endowed in muscle, but not enough to be disturbing sickening to look at. Also, Shinra made him skinny enough so as to not to make him look that much of a freak but enough to make him look like a high class super model. His uh, other regions…were large as well, but once again, not enough to be freakishly abnormal. The most particular aspect of him was his hair. It was a light blond color that was not so long but not so short, it was a bit messy resembling bed hair and it was a bit weird to see that colored hair around an old fashion town that they've lived in, but nonetheless Shinra liked it. To help the success of their doings, two small nail bolts were attached to each side of his neck which would help the absorption of the lightning and aid him in his wake.

Now if only he can actually wake up.

Shinra groaned in frustration. There were so many of his experiments that came out as failures. None of them were able to meet his expectations. Not a single one! He was so sure that this time everything was going to come out perfect. His calculations were correct, the formulas were correct. The data charts as well. Was it the body itself? No. No, it couldn't be. The scientist made perfectly sure that its artificial body was to mirror the exact functions and looks of a regular human body. Yet when he looked at the heart monitor next to the table, he frowned when it showed no lines that proved its beating. No blood was being pumped. It wasn't alive.

In ire, Shinra slammed both his gloved hands on the table, a loud thump echoing around the room. Why? Why couldn't the damn thing live!

Celty looked sadly at Shinra, and then at the body, then back to Shinra. She couldn't think of any words suited enough to comfort him. So in the end she took a step forward, wrapped her thin arms around his back, and hugged him from behind. She signaled with her hands.

[Don't be sad, Shinra. It's okay. Everything's going to be just fine. I know that you're never lonely, especially with me being here. And the whole point of this experiment was so that I couldn't have a lover, but a friend, friend who didn't judge me for my inability to speak. I know that the villagers in the town think that some weird witchcraft took away my voice, and that I'm the sign of evil. Their superstitious ways was what vanished me from the town as a kid, and you who've never once judged me ran away with me, and that we ended up living in an abandoned castle way on the top of the hills. You decided to do a man in case someone tried to hurt me because of my muteness. And also I know of the other things you did to this experiment.] Shinra tensed at her words. [You gave him something that no humans should have…]

Turning himself to finally face her, Shinra saw small tears form at the end of her eyes. His own eyes widened in fear as he quickly gathered his assistant in his arms, holding her against his chest.

"Don't cry, Celty! Please don't cry! I always hated to see your sad face. Though I'll admit part of me really likes you against me~ the other part really just wants to selfishly keep you here and lock you in forever where you'll only ever need me."

Twitch.

"We wouldn't be so lonely either, we have each other! Also, don't worry about your friend. I'll promise that I'll make you one. I admit that human companionship is very essential to the mental health; albeit this one isn't completely human, I mean it is. It has all the right parts for it!"

Twitch. Twitch.

"Before you know it, we'll be happily married! And it'll be so great. We can go on a romantic honeymoon and we'll have sweet cliché moments together and as the years go by we can have so many kids. Aww wouldn't that be cute! Mini versions of ourselves running around these large hallways calling us mom and dad and then you'll-"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

Celty blocked Shinra's random rambling due to momentary shock. The corner of her eye barely caught the movement on the floating table. The index finger of the experiment was twitching ever so slightly…the heart monitor catching a very faint beat. Shinra properly couldn't hear it due to his non-stop chattering about their future together. The teal eyed woman stood absolutely still, staring at the barely-alive man in front of her, watching as he was slowly coming to life.

It wasn't until she stilled when Shinra noticed her. "What's wrong Celty? Your mind seems to be preoccupied," he followed her gaze, "What exactly are you staring at- " he gasped at the sight of the monitor, and then at the fast twitching the hand seemed to be doing.

Hastily, he ran across the room looking through a variety of cabinets until he found what he was searching for; an oxygen mask that was connected to a small machine being run by two pumps, which were supposed to help inflate and unflatten them.

Celty stared. [Where did you get such a thing?]

"Never mind that, darling. Let's help this guy live!" The scientist quickly began working on the small machine, trying his best to get it to function. "As much as I hate the idea of you touching a man, or any man in general, I need you to press your hands against his chest and help me get it to beat. The oxygen mask will attempt to make him breathe faster."

Placing both her hands at a certain position against the man's chest, she began to press her hands down; applying pressure as gently as she could, due to her own unusual strength.

In less than a second, the oxygen mask was placed over the blond's mouth. Air began to fill his lungs and much to their surprise, the heart monitor began to gain more beating. "We're almost there, Celty. I can feel like!"

Celty honestly didn't know what exactly it was that Shinra was feeling, but she knew that the fruit of all his hard work was finally going to labor. Long moments passed by. Celty applying pressure to the chest while Shinra monitored his breathing and movement.

It was almost an hour when they were on the verge of giving up, both exhausted. Giving something life was apparently more difficult than it seemed. When the assistant finally stopped and the scientist stopped investigating, the hand of the experiment seized movement, the heartbeat almost stopping completely.

[Did we not make it in time?] Celty gave her friend a sullen look.

"Wait, it can still work," he pointed out, "there's still a small heartbeat, faint, but still there."

True to his words, the small heart beat was still there.

Shinra stepped closer to his experiment to get a real good luck on his face, obviously admiring his work. "I did pretty well this time, right?"

[This time?]

The bespectacled man didn't take his eyes off the artificial one. "Yup! All my other projects were successful in creation. Unfortunate indeed that I couldn't get them to breathe properly to live up to that creation…"

[Shinra…]

"It would have pleased me greatly to see my project walk and talk like us, pardon me, I mean like me. Maybe if I can make things that actually worked then I wouldn't think of myself a failure as a scientist…" his voice lost the little hope he had, being left with only dejection.

[He's alive, but it's more like in a coma state.]

"Exactly. He's a coma, just barely alive. It'll be like keeping a zombie in here," Shinra began to pull off the cables of the oxygen machine, turning it off.

Highly puzzled, Celty could barely form her hand signals. [W-what are you doing, Shinra? You can't just throw all your hard work away!]

"It's useless, Celty! Absolutely useless! There's no point in doing this. With his heart beat so low he'll just die in a matter of moments anyways," the scientist was gathering up the machine, wheeling it back into the cabinet.

His only friend looked sullen as she walked toward the floating table, wanting to get a last look at the man before Shinra 'disposed' of him.

It was a shame, really. To have all his efforts to go to waste like this. His experiment was truly a handsome man. If it were originally a living human then she was sure that he would have had all his admirers at his feet. Tall, lean, with 'natural looks.'

The brunet knew that it was only a matter of time until the glasses wearing man started a new project. It would look different than the man on the table… that was for sure. Only to have it fail again.

Although she did wondered. What type of personality would he have had? Was he kind? Mean? Bubbly? Indifferent? Polite? Rude? It was to remain a mystery.

Her teal eyes examined the man's facial features. Unperturbed that the skins of multiple people were used to create his face. And what were his eyes colors? The blond man couldn't open his eyes; she couldn't just reach out and open his lids. That would be too weird!

Accepting his unfortunate fate, she leaned down to his face to place a feather like kiss on his creamy colored cheek.

The only reason such an amazing creation couldn't survive was because of his heart? What a sad tale.

However, what she saw nearly caused her own to stop pumping.

The man's eyebrows furrowed together ever so slightly, his eyes tightening as if he was trying to rid the sleepiness.

Celty turned her head so fast that she was sure she could have accidently broke her neck. Shinra was walking towards her, hands in his pockets and a new smile on his face. He blinked confusingly at the sight of his fully panicked friend.

"I think you should slow down," he couldn't read her sign language with the way she was confusing the letters together. "Is something the matter?" His gaze landed on the man lying on the table when his assistant actually had to move out of the way and push him towards it, trying to explain the reason for panicking.

Shinra's jaw nearly dropped to the floor in a comically manner. Celty's jaw would have dropped too if it wasn't for the fact that she was too busy trying to get her friend to snap out of it. When her sign language didn't work, she began to shake him frantically with his shoulders. There was no mistaking the gigantic smile on his face though. He stared transfixed at the man waking up, his heart burning with astonishment.

"IT'S ALIVE!"

Celty continued her shaking.

"It's alive! It's finally alive!" his voice so loud that he was nearly screaming to the heavens above.

"I did it! It worked! It was a success!"

Glancing above his shoulder, she couldn't help her own smile at the sight of the man in front of her. The blond's eyes were slowly blinking and unblinking as if trying to get use to the idea.

Hn. So his eyes were a caramel color…? That was surely unique. His mouth was slightly parted as air properly left and returned to his lungs. Half lidded eyes continue to stare at the ceiling; blinking, looking lost and confused.

"This is so incredible! Finally, one of my humans worked!"

The bespectacled man practically sprinted towards the other side of the table in order to give more room to his beloved.

He squealed in delight when those caramel eyes followed him when he sprinted, like a fox to a rabbit, not letting him out of his sight.

"Do you understand me?' he asked. "Do you know who I am?"

[We should give him a brief summary, Shinra.]

"Oh, of course! How rude of me to forget!" Gesturing to himself, he began to speak. "My name is Kishitani Shinra and I'm the almighty scientist that created you," he was practically bursting with excitement, "please refrain yourself from visualizing me as your God of some sort. From now on your your only person and we're only here as companions in your soon to be new life."

The experiment's downcast eyes only blinked, not really understanding the man's words.

"If there is only one favor that I'm asking of you then it is to befriend my lovely Celty over here~" he gestured with his head towards Celty but when he saw the man's eyes unmoving, he half ran, half walked besides her, pleased to see his eyes finally moving. "The names Sturluson Celty and she's one of the main reasons in why you were created and here today.

His assistant gave the man a warm smile. [I am pleased to meet you.]

The blond stared unaffected by their words and gestures, arms laid besides him and his legs still outstretched.

"From now on, if you wish to, you many live here with us," Shinra eagerly suggested, "we'll provide you with anything you need along with information on basic human living."

Celty stared indifferently at her friend who was as expected of him, and so suddenly, laughing maniacally. He laughed and laughed with his arms towards him, fingers bending like claw like talons.

As if cooperating with him, harsh lightening began to strike the night once more. Rain turned heavier as the lights of the lab began flickering on and off simultaneously.

[You're not evil, Shinra.] She knew it was useless seeing as that he wasn't facing her.

Finished with one of his strange episodes, he spoke up again.

"Oops! Almost forgot," he turned towards his assistant, "can you please go fetch some clothes for him? I know you've seen him naked already but he must know some decency! I can't have your mind becoming impure!" Shinra suddenly pouted, just figuring out his problem. "Damn, my own clothes are much too small for him. For now just go grab anything you can find at the moment. I can buy him some proper clothing later."

Nodding, Celty quickly left to lab to vanish in one of the many hallways that their medieval castle possessed; her short black dress helping in her camouflage.

Shinra waved at her in goodbye as he turned towards his experiment "I guess I'll take you to the monitor room later. Rest now and wait for your clothes…," he pushed his spectacles back to the bridge of his nose. "…Shizuo"

With that, he walked towards the exit of the lab. Caramel eyes never leaving his person.

^.^

[Are you sure that this is a good idea?] Celty signaled nervously, her illuminated teal eyes staring at both men in front of her. [Won't he have a hard time understanding all this if he's being fed all this information at the same time?]

The trio were no longer at the lab but instead a very small room. Dozens of monitors were plastered at the very end of a wall. The room was lacking in space so much that there were barely any space for other equipment besides the monitors that were next to a bunch of others.

It's only been the second week of Shizuo's life among the living and already he was going to start adapting to the rules of society and its ways, much to Celty's motherly disappointed since she actually liked him following her when he was first beginning to walk. If she left a room, he trailed right behind her. When she did certain movements, he would mirror her, noticing that just like him, she too had arms and legs and he found himself wanting to copy her to understand his own limbs. Wherever Celty's short black dress went, the man wearing a large white shirt and same colored pants was sure to go. Also, she really liked the name that her friend chose for him.

Shizuo was always on her tail like a baby duck was to its mother was cute to say the least.

However, like Shinra said, his own life was his owns. Not that they were trying to push him away or anything but he needed to learn to take care of himself without their constant help. Shinra could only help him put on his clothes so many times since he still believed Celty was his and shouldn't be bothered with the chore of taking care of a man that wasn't himself.

At the sight of his creator walking, Shizuo copied his leg movements; clumsily at first but then got the hang of it as Celty guided him with her hand wrapped around his much to the childish jealousy of the scientist. As for the clothes he was given, the blond didn't really pay it much attention even when they helped get them on him. Thus, they had to constantly fix it saying that it was bad manners to have your clothes disheveled and unorganized.

To get him to speak was an impossible task itself! Shinra gave much effort to this particular topic and did his best to sound out a variety of words and vowels to his creation. The half-lidded eyes of his creation only paid attention to the movement of his lips, for once not trying to mirror it. When Shinra showed diagrams of animals and people; sounding out the words like an adult would with a small toddler, Shizuo didn't even glance at the pictures. Instead choosing to indulge himself by staring at the scientist…throughout the whole learning session, barely even blinking.

Thinking that he was also born mute and needed another form of communication, Celty tried to teach him sign language, making signals with her fingers and trying to get him to understand. She even brought out the books that had helped her when she knew of no other way to talk to Shinra. Paper and writing utensils were not going to be by her side whenever she needed them after all. Her hands, however, were. She took his own hands in hers trying to make symbols yet Shizuo would let his hands lazily be taken by hers. He wouldn't give his fingers the strength to stay at a certain position so whenever Celty formed a letter with his hands he would ruin the letter by letting them slack off, not connecting certain tips together. She would have brought out some papers and writing utensils but judging by the conversation she had with Shinra over his lack of understanding in words and sentences, she thought it was best not to.

In a nutshell, Shizuo was sometimes obedient and curious, the equivalent of a small child who didn't partake in activities that he found uninteresting. Maybe the fact that he was living like a motionless doll who barely let their mind function properly, let only think for himself was part of it.

Which was why Shinra thought it was about time that Shizuo gained a personality of his own. Through the help of excess information. Perhaps if he couldn't understand anything when he was being taught patiently and slowly then maybe he could learn by fast moving images and videos while they voiced things in quick pronunciations not even staying at one topic for longer than five seconds…some were not even in their language.

"Nonsense!" the scientist yelled suddenly. "It's because I created him that I know it'll work. Let me just get this done…" concentrated on what he was doing, he didn't bother finishing his sentence.

She was going to ask what he doing when he beat her to it as if knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm patching him up in case he tries to escape. All this information can be a bit too much for him, but he'll just have to endure it like the powerful solider I know he is.''

Celty shook her head disapprovingly at the sight of Shizuo. The blond man was sitting down on a chair in the middle of the room. His hands and feet couldn't move more than a centimeter away from the chair thanks to the steel cuffs that were attach to it preventing his movement. His eyes were being forced open wide with the help of two circular-like handles that kept him from blinking. A head brace that was also connected to the wooden chair was wrapped around his forehead and neck so that he couldn't turn his head away, forcing him to look directly at the monitors whether he liked it or not. Which of course, Celty did not like.

"Alright, now that he's all secured, it's time to turn them on."

[All of them, Shinra?] She asked anxious.

"All of them means all of them, love," he clarified, "don't worry, he'll be just fine. When all this is done, not only will he have a unique personality of his own but he'll also have the ability to socialize with us, which is something that I'm really looking forward to."

[… if it doesn't work?] She was almost too afraid to ask.

"Enough chattering, Celty. Let's get the show on the road!"

[What a terrible show then.] The scientist chuckled at that.

With the click of a button on a remote, all the monitors began to turn on. Not a single screen was left blank. Celty eyed widened in amazement at the many images. There were some on documentaries and others on the living creatures that roamed the earth. Another screen showed wars during the centuries and their bloody consequences. There was a cooking show that was teaching how to make an Italian dish yet in the blink of an eye; it became an average American soap opera with a dramatic plot situation, only to switch again to a weather's forecast.

The voices that played were all different. Some were monotonous and dull while others were cheerful and giddy. Men and women were shown in the screens, all talking about a subject. Celty noticed that at least three screens were devoted to languages which were the only screens that weren't changing channels. One of the language screen was a kid rated show while another was more adult orientated. The last one was an extremely advance class that involved pronunciations and full on speeches. Strangely, there were also animated cartoon shows which were all in black and white.

Shizuo was soaking all the information like a sponge, his gaze switching from different screens quickly when it changed.

[How long?]

"Until tomorrow morning," he answered, "we'll leave him like this all night and then see the results first thing in the morning."

Those were Shinra's final words when they both left the room, leaving Shizuo to suffer at the mercy of the screens.

[Come on, Shinra. We have to go check on Shizuo!]

"W-what's this! Are you more worried about him than your worried about me? Celty, I just finish removing a painfully strong splinter. Kiss it bett-ow! Ow! Okay, I'm sorry! We'll go check on him right now."

Shizuo was the same as they exactly left him. The screens were still changing and the man was still chained to the chair, not a single sign showing that he attempted to escape.

"Time to get you out of here," Shinra was disconnecting him from the chair while Celty clicked on another button in the remote, successfully turning off all the monitors.

As Shizuo stood up, both stared expectantly and in wonder when he rubbed his wrists which were sore from the steel holders.

When he was done, he looked at the maiden and then at his creator, expressionless.

"Do you understand me?"

Shizuo nodded.

"Then can you say something?"

Shizuo opened his mouth and pointed to it, indicating that he was hungry.

"Are you mute like Celty?"

Shizuo shrugged, not even trying to prove the statement wrong.

Trying a different approach, the brunet approached him. Shizuo looked down at her, being much taller than her in height. [Do you understand my sign language?]

Shizuo nodded again.

[Don't you want to speak it?]

Shizuo shook his head in disagreement.

"Eh? So even though you do understand us and you may or may not have the ability to speak, you still don't want to talk to us?" Shinra sighed in defeat.

Shizuo rolled his eyes in annoyance, leaving the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Shinra chased after him.

[I'll go make breakfast then…]

^.^

It's been almost a year since the experiment to give life to something that was never once alive was done, the experiment resulting in a complete success. Even after months, Shizuo refused to talk. Yes, he comprehended them now and he can 'speak' for himself. When he wanted something, he would grab it himself or point at something which was in his way asking for permission. He could read paragraphs and essays but never out loud and he could take care of himself just fine.

It was if he was always human.

He still had those bolts on either side of his neck and even when Shinra suggested their removal for image's sake, Shizuo scowled at the bespectacled man, the facial expression answering for him.

For fun, he liked to read the hand gestures that Celty would make when they were having 'conversations.' It was mostly her sign language that was doing the talking while Shizuo just nodded to certain words. She asked to hear his voice but he shook his head. Then she asked him if he thought of Shinra and her as his friends. The caramel eyed man smiled at her, Celty smiled at him in return.

It was cold fall day when the brunet was in his lab, surrounded by many test tubes and beakers. Unknown substances were inside jars and Shizuo, who was just watching his creator, could have sworn he saw one of them move. He bared his teeth at it.

Putting on a frilly pink apron to make a light snack for her friends, she heard a small bell ring at the front door. She smiled, in a good mood to answer the door. It was very rare to get any visitors outside their home.

Well, there was one exception…

Opening the door, she was confused to see that no one was there. Looking down she saw an envelope and annoyance immediately consumed her.

It can't be…

Picking up the telegram and turning it over, she saw the familiar letters and address of the one who wrote it.

Oh no. Why now? It'll ruin everything if he makes contact with Shizuo!

Practically ripping the letter apart, she unfolded the expensive looking paper and began to read its contents.

_To my two lovely humans,_

_First of all, I know that you're reading this Celty because Shinra would never bother to answer the door to anybody or even to get out of his lab to do so. How you've been lately? Still mute as ever? The assistant eye twitched, she could almost hear his annoying chuckle at that. I'm writing to you two now since it's been almost a year since we last meant and I feel that we should get acquainted again. My sisters, who I'm sure you remember…_

And how could she not? They were such a hassle.

… are going away on a trip..

Well, that's nice. Trips are nice.

_.…with several of their friends and I think it's the perfect opportunity for a visit. I'll be there on the first of November. I look forward to seeing you both~ There was a smirk there. She knew he was smirking as he wrote that sentence._

_To my beloved humans,_

Wait, wasn't the first today? Curses! How could she forget such an important detail! Telegrams usually took a week to reach their destinations.

_- Orihara Izaya_

Celty walked inside the lab, an exhausted expression on her face. Her friends were quick to notice.

"Celty! As beautiful as you look in that cute apron I bought you," Shinra flirted, "you look tired and it doesn't help the look, what's wrong? She didn't even have the emotional energy to jab in the something…a clear sign that something was wrong.

Shizuo stared at her, concern, wanting an answer as well.

The mute woman held up the letter. Instantly, Shinra knew what the problem was. "It's him, isn't it? He always comes, year after year. Doesn't he have better things to do?"

The bolted man raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Don't worry Shizuo, even if he sets a foot into out homey castle, I'll make sure that he doesn't come into contact with you at all. Trust me; it's for your own good. Meeting him would be like tossing more wood into a fire while your own house is burning from it. You don't want it," Shinra turned off one of the many machines in his lab, done with his work for the day.

"Halloween was yesterday, right? The day where horrors and the dark come out of hiding to be celebrated while children and adults alike eat candy and dress in silly costumes only to repeat the same process next year," he clarified without even inhaling a breath.

His assistant smiled, such a holiday was always fun for her when she lived in the town below them. It was the type of day that she knew Izaya enjoyed to the very fullest. She turned to her friend.

[Shizuo, go into your room. Izaya will be here later in the afternoon and I don't want him bothering you. You should avoid the main corridors and hallways that lead to his temporary room. I'll bring you food at least four times a day. At most, Izaya will be here for a week or so just until his sisters come home. Heavens knows why they dote him, he's such a jerk.] The twenty three year woman gave him these strict instructions knowing that he would follow them if they were coming from her. Shizuo will be uncomfortable at the idea of staying in his room for a long period of time but he trusted his creator and his assistant and he knew that whatever they did, it was for his own good. They always made the correct decisions.

So why was it that they didn't even bother asking his opinion on whether or not he actually wanted to meet their new guest?

^.^

**Reviews, anyone? It's my birthday today and I need some reviews~ They don't need to be wrapped up and are totally affordable! *shot* **


End file.
